Bonded
by Tatsuyana
Summary: Kaito is wants to show Shinichi that he was serious during his last heist. Kaito x Shinichi; Saguru/Akako/Shinichi sibling relationship ONE-SHOT


**Dislcaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.

**Pairing**: Kaito x Shinichi

**Warnings:** A little AU, Kaito x Shinichi, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Lemon, Saguru/Akako/Shinichi sibling relationship (or hits of romance if you squint and like it), probably OoC **(If you don't like any of them, please press the back button NOW)**

Hello there. This is my first try on a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito story. This is also my first real lemon, so please don't be too hard on me for the lemon scene. I made Shinichi the younger one in this One-Shot.  
The title of the One-Shot might change, but for now I did not have any ideas. If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. I do not bite ^^ Also there might be some grammar mistakes as my native language isn't English and I haven't found a betareader yet. If there any grave mistakes please tell me and I shall fix them.

"Talk"

_Thoughts, Flashbacks, Written_

Well then. Please enjoy.

* * *

_**Bonded**_

Shinichi sighed as he flopped onto his couch. It had been two months since they had brought down the BO. Shinichi had regained his normal appearance about a month ago. Shiho had decided to restart her life as a child. He had told Ran the truth about Conan and she had been furious. Oddly enough, Shinichi hadn't felt heartbroken when she had yelled at him that she hated him.

He was glad that he wouldn't have to attend classes with her anymore. The school had decided that he had to transfer to another school if he wanted to avoid having to repeat this year. He had gladly accepted that decision, which meant he was going to start attending Ekoda High tomorrow.

* * *

Shinichi waited in front of the headmaster's office. Since he hadn't received Ekoda's uniform he had put on Teitan's uniform. A quick look at his wrist watch told him that ten minutes of the first class had already passed.

The door opened and Shinichi was asked to enter the office. An elderly man sat behind the desk wearing a gentle smile.

"Ah, Kudo-kun. It's my pleasure to welcome you at my school. My name is Yoshimaru Aoi," the headmaster said after the door had been closed.

Shinichi bowed politely and thanked him for the welcome. Yoshimaru-san explained a few things to the detective. Then he handed him his time table and the number for his shoe box. He would receive his new uniform tomorrow. Next he gave Shinichi a description of how he could get to his classroom. Shinichi thanked Yoshimaru-san once again before he left the office.

* * *

For once Kaito was quiet, but not because something was wrong. He was just very curious about the new student his class was going to get today. Almost every student turned their head towards the door when they heard soft knocks. The teacher called for the student to come in. At least half of the class held their breath as the door opened.

The class was quite shocked as they saw the boy who had entered. The students turned their heads to Kaito and back to the newcomer. They looked almost identical. The only difference was that the newcomer's hair wasn't as wild as Kaito's. The boy walked over to the teacher and wrote his name on the blackboard. Then he turned to face the class.

"Good morning. My name is Kudo Shinichi and I have been transferred from Teitan High. I hope we will get along well," Shinichi introduced himself. The teacher told him to take the seat between Akako and Saguru, while the students were still stunned. Then the teacher started her class.

The bell rang signaling lunch break. Shinichi packed his belongings, while curious students surrounded him asking him questions. Especially the girls were trying to get answers from him. Shinichi smiled politely and answered some of the questions. Once he had everything he excused himself and left the room followed by Akako and Saguru.

Shinichi, Saguru and Akako walked over the school yard and found a nice spot beneath a tree. Unbeknown to them they were being watched by their classmates. Shinichi took out three bento and handed one to each of them.

"Any news, Shin-kun?" asked Akako as she took the offered lunch.

"Ran still hates me, but it doesn't bother me," Shinichi replied as he opened his bento. Saguru growled slightly at that earning a giggle from Akako and a surprised look from Shinichi.

"I won't forgive her if she hurts you in any way," Saguru grumbled with a frown. Shinichi blinked in surprise. He had known that his two friends cared for him, but he hadn't known that they cared this much. Shinichi leaned over and pecked Saguru on the cheek.

"Thanks," Shinichi said as he sat back, a soft smile adorning his face. Now it was Saguru's turn to be surprised. Akako started to giggle again.

"For what?" the half-British detective asked slightly confused.

"For caring," Shinichi stated simply. Akako stopped giggling and smiled a tiny smile. Without any warning she pulled Shinichi onto her lap. The detective let out a small squeak of surprise. Somehow his bento hadn't been spilled in the process. She encircled his waist with her arms and pulled him close. Shinichi, with his back to her chest, didn't protest. Instead he rested his head on her left shoulder and put away his bento. He relaxed completely in her arms and let his eyes fall closed. It took him only a few seconds to fall asleep.

"He didn't sleep last night," the girl said to answer Saguru's unspoken question as she let her left hand glide through Shinichi's hair.

* * *

Kaito stared at the trio. It was only thanks to his poker face that Aoko didn't notice his jealousy. Je barely registered his classmates talking about a possible threesome.

"I think they look cute together," Aoko said ripping Kaito from his thoughts. The magician's mouth fell open as he stared at his childhood friend in shock. His look clearly said 'Are you kidding?' and 'You are crazy'.

_Looks like I'll have to show Meitantei-kun that I wasn't joking at my last heist_," Kaito thought with a scowl on his face.

Kaito had found out that Tantei-kun and Meitantei-san was one and the same person shortly before said detective had brought down the BO. So he called him Meitantei-kun now. Meitantei-kun knew that the thief was aware of his little secret.

Kaito shuddered slightly as he remembered the day the BO had been brought down.

* * *

_They were in a small, empty warehouse and Kaito had disguised himself as an operator. There were a lot of tables with equipment and FBI agents were bustling about. Suddenly everyone went to stand around the huge table in the middle of the room. Kaito followed. A lot of blueprints were scattered on the table. There was also a chair but no one sat down on it._

_A head popped out of nowhere. Kaito recognised the small figure with the ever-present glasses almost immediately. Conan had climbed onto the chair giving view of his upper body. His legs were still hidden by the table. The thief noticed that the boy's school uniform was absent. Instead he wore long pants, a tight shirt and fingerless gloves, all in black. The boy also had an earpiece._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Conan asked with a raised eyebrow. There was no childish tone in his voice. The boy was as serious as the FBI agents._

"_I informed all agents about your situation, Shinichi-kun. You are smart, you have a photographic memory, you know the BO best and we spent the past month with an intense training for you," replied the woman on Conan's right side with a smile. Conan sighed slightly and stole a quick glance at the thief. He knew it was Kid. He would recognise Kid's presence everywhere. Conan just hoped that he wouldn't try something stupid. He was actually glad that the thief was here. His presence had a calming effect on Conan and was somewhat reassuring._

_Meanwhile Kaito's brain was running a marathon. The pieces were clicking together. Meitantei-san's disappearance and Tantei-kun's appearance, which both had happened around the same time, the similar looks, Tantei-kun's smartness and adult like behaviour. But how had Meitantei-san become Tantei-kun? Why was he involved with the BO? Had they anything to do with Tantei-kun's (or was it Meitantei-san?) situation?_

_

* * *

_

Kaito had started to call him Meitantei-kun from then on. After the operation he had done some investigation and found out about APTX-4869 and its effect. He had been relieved that Meitantei-kun belonged to the 0.3 percentage which got shrunk instead of killed by the poison. Kaito's thoughts turned back to the operation.

* * *

_Conan adjusted some of the blueprints for everyone to see. He explained the layout of the BO headquarters and pointed out some important rooms. Kaito noticed that he had the air of an experienced agent. He wondered what Meitantei-kun had gone through to give off such a vibe. Conan's voice pulled him back to reality._

"_We will use these entrances –he pointed them out on the blueprints– since they aren't guarded as heavily as the others. We will be in contact with each other at any time given. We are going to move in three-man teams. Only kill if there is no other way to ensure your survival. I'll go with Jodie-san and Shuichi-san –the woman on his right side and the man to his left nodded–. Now, check your equipment, make sure you have everything, build your teams –he looked at the team leaders– and have a quick discussion with your team members. We will head out in thirty minutes. Dismissed."_

_The field agents formed their teams and scattered. One part of the operators went to check the equipment allowing the remaining operators a break. Conan, Jodie and Shuichi were still standing where they had been during the briefing. Only, Conan was now sitting on the table. Kaito stayed close enough to be able to hear their conversation._

"_Do you think it will work, Kudo-kun?" Shuichi asked. Conan sighed again._

"_There will be injured people on both sides without a doubt, but I hope there won't be any deaths on our side," he answered as he loaded his gun and secured it in his gun holster, which was attached to his belt._

"_It will work. It has to," he added after a short pause with a determined voice. The remaining time was used to organise the teams and finish the final preparations. After that everything happened very fast._

_Kaito had never felt so anxious before. He had wanted to follow Meitantei-kun, but he knew he would only be in the way. He glanced at the clock the whole time, counting the minutes, which had passed since the operation had started _

_To Kaito it felt like hours until the teams came back to the warehouse with handcuffed members of the BO. It had actually only been two hours._

_Kaito felt his heart sink when he didn't see his Meitantei-kun's team. He started to panic inwardly when all teams had returned and Meitantei-kun's still wasn't back._

_Suddenly Jodie ran past him and threw the blueprints from the table._

"_I need the medical emergency kit!" she yelled as she took of her jacket and put it on the table. An agent brought what she had requested. _

_Kaito hoped that it wasn't the detective, who had got hurt. However, that hope was destroyed mercilessly when Shuichi rushed in with Conan in his arms. There were a few drops of blood on the boy's left cheek. _

_Shuichi put him onto the table and adjusted Jodie's jacket in order for it to serve as a pillow. Jodie took her pocket knife out and cut open Conan's shirt. She ripped it away. The shirt ended up on the floor._

"_It's a through and through bullet wound. At least we don't have to take out a bullet," Jodie sighed with relieve. She quickly cleaned the wound, which was located on the left side of his chest. It was barely above his heart. Kaito thought it was a miracle that his legs still supported him._

_Jodie had finished cleaning the wound and Shuichi was bandaging it. Conan hadn't said a single thing since they had come back but he was conscious._

"_How are you feeling?" asked Jodie after she had come back from putting away everything._

"_I'll live," Conan replied as he handed Shuichi a hard drive. Shuichi raised an eyebrow._

"_Give it to Haibara, but don't tell her that I was involved. It's better if only we know," Conan stated and received a nod from the man._

"_What happened?" an agent asked. None of them knew what had happened after Conan, Jodie and Shuichi had parted ways for better surveillance. The question got Kaito's attention._

"_After I had knocked out the boss I ran into Gin. He caught me off guard and shot me. I was lucky that there was a metallic vase nearby. I used it to knock him out. After that I told Jodie-san and Shuichi-san where I was," the boy told them._

_

* * *

_

Three weeks later Shinichi had attended Kid's heists with his old body, which caused an overjoyed Kaitou. Not that he had shown his happiness to Meitantei-kun. Due to Shinichi's return he had scheduled a heist every week. Just so he could see him.

Kaito started planning on what to do in order for Meitantei-kun to see that he had been serious. With a last glance towards the sleeping detective he took of completely ignoring Aoko and his classmates.

* * *

Saguru and Shinichi were sitting in the Kudo library reading Holmes Novels. Akako was currently in the kitchen as it was her turn to cook dinner. They didn't know how it had happened, but Saguru and Akako had moved in with him after the BO's destruction. Shinichi had told them about the APTX when the FBI had started his training since he had been close with them as Conan. To his surprise and relieve they hadn't turned their backs on him. The three had become even closer.

"Dinner is ready!" called Akako from the kitchen. The boys put away their books and joined the witch in the kitchen.

Dinner passed as usual. They talked about school, cases and witchcraft. After dinner Shinichi cleaned up while the other two sat at the table. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Could you go to the door, Akako-nee-chan?" Shinichi asked as he dried his hands. Akako nodded and left the kitchen as Shinichi put away the dishes. Then he sat down at the table as well. A few minutes later Akako came back with a small package.

"This just came for you," Akako said as she handed it to Shinichi and sat down again. The detective opened it carefully. It contained a red rose and a silver ring. Inside the ring was an engraving. The letter 'k' was engraved two times opposite to each other. Now they noticed a card beneath the items. Shinichi picked it up.

"It's from Kaitou Kid," he said as he scanned over the heist notice.

* * *

_The red which signifies love  
__Shall lead my way to what I desire  
__When the big hand is at its peak  
__The small one two spots to its left  
__And the day is one before the month  
__The light shall shine upon the sorrow's liquid_

_Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

_

* * *

_

"That's the first time he's added a gift to your heist invitation," Saguru commented as he eyes the ring. He picked it up carefully and examined it.

"Doesn't look like he tempered with it," the half-British detective said as he placed it back into the box. Akako bend down onto the table to get a better look at the back of the heist notice.

"There's something written on the back," she said making Shinichi turn the card over with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy the present, my dear Meitantei-kun._

_

* * *

_

Shinichi sighed and got a small vase made of glass from the cupboards. He filled it with water and put the rose into it. The ring was put back into the box. Then Shinichi disappeared with the items and came back a few minutes later.

"How long has this been going on now?" Saguru asked as Shinichi sat down once again.

"The personal heist notices? Since my body changed back. He found out my little secret. He was disguised as an operator the day we brought down the BO," Shinichi explained causing Saguru to sigh in exasperation.

"That reminds me. How's your wound doing?" asked Akako with a questioning gaze.

"Thanks to your treatment it has healed completely," Shinichi replied and gave her a smile. They talked for a while longer deciding to solve the heist notice tomorrow. Then they headed to bed.

* * *

The next evening found the trio sitting in the Kudo library with ice cream. Akako had chocolate, Saguru's was vanilla and Shinichi had decided on strawberry.

"Have you already found out something?" asked Akako curiously. The other detective was curious as well. They had noticed that Shinichi had been brooding over the notice whenever he had been able to.

"Yeah. I figured out the target, the day and the direction he will be coming from," Shinichi stated taking a bite from his ice cream.

"'The light shall shine upon the sorrow's liquid' refers to 'The Golden Tear'. A gem which is currently displayed at Beika Museum." Shinichi received nods of understanding.

"What about the day?" asked Akako.

"'The day is one before the month' basically means that the number of the day is one lower than the month's. The next date which fits this requirement is the fourth of May. Therefore in two days on Saturday. As for his entrance. He will come from east. The museum's entrance is in the west. Pink rose beds are northern, white ones southern and red ones eastern," Shinichi explained.

"And red roses are flowers of love," Saguru commented with a nod. They tried to figure out the time. They knew that the clock hands were meant by 'hands'.

Shinichi gave a sigh after they had tried to find out to figure it out for over an hour. He took a look at his wrist watch. He stared at it for a while. His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. His watch was one, which only had spots for the hours but not for the minutes. How could he have missed the obvious.

"Guys, I found the time," Shinichi exclaimed. Saguru and Akako hurried over from their respective spots. They looked at him expectantly.

"'The big hand' is the one which shows the minutes and the small one is the one which shows the hours. 'Being at its peak' means that the minute hand is on the number twelve. Two spots to left is the number ten. So the heist will be at ten pm," Shinichi explained with a grin.

"I'll call Nakamori-keibu," Saguru said getting a nod from Shinichi. The half-British detective left the library to phone the aforementioned inspector.

"Shin-chan. Saguru and I won't be able to attend the heist with you. Saguru is going to meet his father and since it's rare that his dad has time and it's been a while since they have last met he will be going to spend time with his father," Akako mentioned after Saguru had left the room. Shinichi nodded to show her that she could continue.

"I have a meeting with some former classmates. Both of us will be back on Sunday morning," the witch said.

"We will celebrate your birthday during the afternoon," she added smiling.

"Ah, I totally forgot about my birthday," Shinichi laughed and told her that he didn't mind them being absent over night.

* * *

Shinichi looked at The Golden Tear. It was a tear shaped, transparent gem. It would easily fit into his closed hand. It was said to have golden glint when held under the light of the full moon. Though, hardly anyone knew that. It was nearly time for the start of the heist. Shinichi sighed slightly as he wondered if the thief would flirt with him again. A small blush crept onto his cheeks at the thought.

Two weeks ago he had admitted that he liked the attention the white clad thief gave him. He assumed he had fallen in love with the elusive Kaitou during his time as Conan. He had only realised it after the first heist he had attended after regaining his original body. He hadn't told his siblings-in-all-but-blood yet. He knew they would accept it, but he just wasn't ready to tell them yet.

However, he was also scarred. He may have admitted to himself that he loved the Kaitou but he wasn't sure whatever Kid was only playing with him. That was what had kept him up most nights for the past two weeks. Oh, well. He could continue to brood over it after the heist.

* * *

Kid smiled as he dropped the smoke bomb. He could Nakamori's angry screams as he made his way to the roof top. Meitantei-kun wasn't far behind him. It got Kid excited. It didn't take him long to get to the roof. Now he only had to wait for the detective. Then he could start his little plan.

The door to the roof banged open to reveal the detective. Kid noticed his panting and the sweat trailing down the side of his face. The detective's face was slightly flushed.

_Hot_, was all Kid could think. It made him even more eager to put his plan into action. The famous Kid smirk made its way onto his face.

"Did you enjoy my present, dear Meitantei-kun?" Kid purred as the detective made his way over. There was no real answer. The detective just bowed his head in embarrassment. Kid pouted slightly and decided to start with his plan.

"I didn't like it that you were cuddly with Tantei-san and Majo-san," Kid said with a barely audible growl. However, Shinichi had heard it causing him to lift his head. A surprised look was on his face.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and angry screams.

"Looks like Nakamori-keibu managed to get free. Let's continue this conversation elsewhere," Kid smirked, grabbing the detective and picked him up bridal style.

"What the…," Shinichi yelled but couldn't finish his sentence as Kid ran towards the edge and jumped off the roof.

Shinichi squeaked slightly and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck to secure himself and buried his face in Kid's shoulder. A cursing Nakamori was left behind with a stunned task force. Shinichi was just glad that Kid's hang glider was able to support them both.

* * *

Kid gracefully landed on a balcony of the Kudo mansion. Shinichi lifted his head to look around as Kid walked through the corridors. Soon they reached the detective's room.

"Do I even want to know how you know where my room is?" Shinichi asked as Kid kicked open the door and stepped in. he closed the door behind them. By now their eyes had got used to darkness and they could the outlines of their surroundings and each other.

"Probably not," the Kaitou answered as he let the other down.

"Happy Birthday, Shinichi," Kid said cheerily and let a red rose appear handing it to Shinichi. The detective took it and put it into the vase, which was on his bed side table and contained the other rose.

Suddenly Shinichi felt strong arms wrap around his waist. His hears sped up its pace a little.

"What are you doing?" the detective asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Showing you that I was serious when I told you that I love you," Kid replied and licked Shinichi's neck. Shinichi gasped at the sensation. He wasn't sure what to do. He was afraid. What if this relationship didn't work out? He had realised that he had never loved Ran more than a sister. Thus this was the first time he really loved someone. He was scarred of having his heart broken. Shinichi started to squirm intensely in the thief's arms.

"I don't… think… you want… to do… that," Kid panted into Shinichi's ear, his voice sounding husky now. Shinichi stopped abruptly as he felt the thief's hardness press against him, letting out another gasp, almost a moan.

"Why?" Shinichi breathed as Kid's arms tightened possessively around him.

"I already told you. I love you," Kid whispered huskily, his hot breath tickling on Shinichi's neck.

"How… do I know… that you… aren't just… playing with me?" demanded the detective. He could feel his resolve weaken. Kid knew why Shinichi was asking him and he couldn't really blame him. The thief was known for rarely being serious, though he never played with feelings of people. He just teased them. Kid turned the boy in his arms around and stared straight into his eyes. One of his hands left its place on Shinichi's waist and ascended to grab his chin.

Kid titled Shinichi's chin up, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips touched. It was a soft kiss. Shinichi's eyes widened slightly in mild shock for a moment before he closed them. Hesitantly he relayed into the white clad thief.

In response the Kid moved his slips slowly and softly. He didn't want to scare him away. Shinichi was too important to him. They broke away slightly because Shinichi needed air.

"Breathe through your nose," the magician murmured before reclaiming his favourite critic's lips. This time Shinichi dared to move his lips shyly. He was still unsure, but he enjoyed it. Kid loosened his grip letting the hand on Shinichi's waist wander lower while the hand found its way into the detective's hair. Shinichi in return wrapped his arms carefully around Kid's neck as if he was afraid to make a mistake.

Kid squeezed Shinichi's butt causing him to gasp. The thief took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Shinichi's hot mouth. He explored every inch of it, memorising it. Shinichi moaned into Kid's mouth. His resolve was gone, his doubt banished to the back of his mind. Shinichi shyly pressed himself against Kid feeling himself harden.

"Someone likes me," Kid purred cheekily, after breaking the kiss, licking Shinichi's cheek and looked down.

"Oh shuddup. Be serious or leave," Shinichi said slightly angered and tried to push the thief off. Kid, sensing Shinichi's doubt coming back, tightened his grip again and claimed Shinichi's lips in a bruising, lustful kiss. He tried to pour all his feelings into the kiss. His top head got knocked off in the process. Kid pulled back panting slightly.

"I am serious about this, Shinichi," Kid growled in a sensual way. The detective's heart skipped at the sound of his given name coming from Kid's mouth with such a voice. Kid didn't wait for an answer and untied the tie of Shinichi's Teitan uniform. The ice was broken. They stumbled to the bed and ended up on it with Kid straddling Shinichi.

Kid decided to attack Shinichi's neck while he unbuttoned the detective's button-down shirt. Shinichi gave a small moan and tried to get rid of the thief's tie. By the time he had managed it Kid was already pulling Shinichi's jacket and shirt over his shoulders. Shinichi pulled off the tie throwing it away and wrapped his arms around Kid's neck. The thief straightened a bit pulling the other with him and pulled off the tops completely.

He lowered Shinichi back and quickly pulled off his own tops. Their shoes and socks had somehow been discarded during their make out session earlier. Kid attacked Shinichi's neck again, sucking, licking and biting the skin. Not much later both of them were completely naked. Only Kid's monocle remained. Kid left a trail of sucking and biting kisses from Shinichi's neck to his abdomen, drawing sweet moans from the boy beneath him.

Kid was quite impatient and took Shinichi's manhood into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the aroused member.

"Aaaaaaah… Kid," Shinichi moaned and buried one hand in the sheets while the other one assaulted the thief's hair. Kid got even more aroused as he heard Shinichi moan his name, even if it wasn't his real one. His member throbbed achingly. The thief had no idea how long he could hold back.

Shinichi moaned shamelessly as Kid played with his erected cock. He couldn't take it anymore. The need was driving him crazy. He needed to feel Kid inside him. He tugged at the thief's hair almost violently. Kid went with the movement and locked gazes with the younger one. Shinichi was panting heavily and sweating. So was Kid.

"I… need you… inside me… now," Shinichi begged between his pants.

"Are you sure?" enquired Kid, who had a little more control over his breathing. Shinichi honestly didn't care if he was stretched for the penetration or not. He could handle and deal with the pain. He needed Kid to fill him before the need drove him fully crazy. Instead of giving a verbal answer he pulled the magician into a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and Kid spread Shinichi's legs positioning himself between them. He cast a glance at the detective to make sure that it was really alright. He was met with a gaze which was filled with lust, need, certainty and love. It was all it took for him to lose the last bit of his self control. He kept Shinichi in place by holding his hips and thrust his own hips forward.

"Kaitoooooooo~," Shinichi moaned loudly with pleasure as Kaito sheathed himself fully into Shinichi. Apparently Shinichi was one of the few people who didn't feel pain by their first time. Kaito almost missed that Shinichi had used his real name. It almost brought him over the edge. He stayed still for a while to let the detective adjust. After only a few seconds Shinichi pushed himself against Kaito signalling that he wanted him to move.

Kaito slowly pulled out and thrust back in claiming Shinichi's lips with his own. The pace was slow.

"Ah. Kaito~. Faster," Shinichi begged and Kaito complied happily, increasing the pace and force of his thrusts. Suddenly Shinichi screamed with pleasure tightening his legs around Kaito's waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Shinichi~," Kaito moaned. In the heat of the passion Kaito's monocle fell from his face and landed next to the pillow. Kaito kissed Shinichi everywhere he could while he pounded into him.

They panted and moaned each other's names over and over again. Shinichi screamed occasionally when Kaito hit his prostate. Shinichi felt the pressure building up in his lower region. It took only a few more thrusts from Kaito to send him over the edge. He screamed Kaito's name and threw his head back as he ejaculated all over their stomachs tightening around Kaito's member. It effectively pulled the magician over the edge as well. He released himself deep inside Shinichi with one last thrust moaning his lover's name.

Kaito was about to pull out, but Shinichi stopped him with a weak 'stay'. Kaito kissed him softly assuring him that he would stay and laid down next to him. Shinichi had already drifted off as Kaito pulled the covers over them.

Shinichi snuggled into Kaito as the magician fell asleep as well. Silver rings glistened on their ring fingers. 'Kudo Shinichi' was engraved on Kaito's and 'Kuroba Kaito' on Shinichi's.

~Owari~

* * *

I am probably going to write a sequel to this one. But you will have to wait for it quite a while probably, since I got school and other stories to finish.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Critique and Comments are always welcomed ^^


End file.
